


Different Dimensions

by Darkmay95



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, And Now For Something Completely Different, Anime Is Real, Dimension Travel, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmay95/pseuds/Darkmay95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How will Death The Kid cope in our dimension without his trusty weapons beside him? Death The Kid x OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic about someone coming into the real world from an anime so I don't know if it will be any good but I will try my best :)

Chapter 1

I put my uniform back into my locker, then lock the door and put my coat on.

Today was the day of the week where I would be walking alone in the dark to the bus stop. I had just finished my practical lesson at University and was headed home. Yes I said practical. My course was Bakery so I was in the kitchen on some days till late. My class ended pretty late on Wednesdays. It was now 7pm, cold, windy and slightly wet. I grab my phone out of my pocket and plug my earphones in. Scrolling through my never ending list of songs, I chose a playlist and place my phone back in my pocket.

The street lights dimly lit the dark roads, making patches of pavement glow under the white light. I puff out a cloud of steam, the cold air tickling my nose and numbing my face. I really despised the winter. The only good things about it are the white snow and falling leaves. I took my phone out of my pocket once more to skip the song.

*SNATCH*

...did...did that just...

"HEY! Give me back my phone!!" I scream at the man that had just run a few meters ahead of me. He was tall... that's all I could make out in the darkness. I run after him as fast as I can. He turns a corner into an alley and once I turn, he's gone. Disappeared from my sight... my phone is gone.  
I don't know why but my instincts tell me to go down the alley, so I do without thinking.  
I slowly walk into the darkness, no street lights to illuminate the path. My breathing goes heavy and my eyes rapidly move trying to spot any sign of the man. No luck. Just as I was about to exit the alley I hear a voice.

"Hey! You asymmetrical piece of trash! That is no way to treat a lady!" the voice is coming from far down the alley. It sounds really familiar. I walk further into the alleyway to investigate.  
There he was the guy that snatched my phone! And there was also another person standing in front of him blocking his way. I couldn't see much but there was a slight glow coming from a spot light. He had jet black hair which had three white stripes on one side, wore a tux also with white stripes. He looked pretty smart… WAIT! This guy looks like an anime character… Death The Kid. WHAT THE!? Is that guy taking his cosplay too seriously? I hid behind a trash can and watched what was happening.

"Get out of my way pretty boy! Or I'll hurt you!" The man shouted at the raven haired young lad.

"I don't think that's the right thing to be saying to me. Now hand over the phone or I will show you your judgement" He replied back with anger seething through his teeth.

The tall man chuckled "You've got some spunk! What you going to do? Beat me up with that scrawny self of yours?"

The raven haired guy smirked after the man had said this “You brought this on yourself” He says simply and without warning punches the guy straight in the face! OH MY GOSH! Is this turning into a full blown fight?? The guy loses his balance and backs up from the impact. He coughs up blood and then wipes his mouth with his sleeve.

“That was a cheap shot kid!” (Pun intended) The tall man pulls a knife out from under his jacket, but the raven haired boy seemed to not care at all, still with his poker face. What is he doing?? He is going to die! Someone tell him, he’s not really Kid!

“I believe you said I was too ‘scrawny’ to hit you” The boy’s amber eyes glisten in the dull light.

“Try dodge this then!” The tall man slashes his knife violently at the boy. The boy dodges with ease and bounces of the wall using the man’s head he grabs it with one hand and flips over him and lands behind him, then kicks the man in the back sending him flying into the wall. The man‘s body crashes into the wall and slides down, blood staining where he is. EHHHHHHHHH!

“Well, that wasn’t much of a fight” The boy dusts himself off and walks over to the man now sprawled on the floor in a pool of blood. He leans down and searches his pockets before taking the phone out. “I hope she hasn’t walked off too far” He mutters and then stands back up and starts walking back in my direction.

A small gasp escapes my lips and I quickly cover my mouth. Stupid girl! Now he will know I was watching! What if this guy is a thug too and will kill me if I saw what happened!

“Hello?? Is someone there?” I hear his voice echo.

OH NO! I’m going to die!! What to do!? What to do!?

“You know, I can see you. Hiding your face with your hands won’t make you invisible” I slowly remove my hands from my face, and look up towards the boy, he had these beautiful amber eyes that almost glowed in the darkness, “I believe this is yours?” He says handing the phone to me causing me to snap out of my daze and look at the item in his hand. I just nod in reply and take the phone out of his hand. This guy might not be dangerous after all, “Are you going to say thank you or just stay mute?”

“T-Thank you” I mutter just loud enough for him to hear. He smiles in return.

“No problem, Now that I helped you with your problem, could you help me with mine?” He asks

“Y-Yeah sure” I answer getting up from my spot and dusting my clothes off.

“I’m a bit lost. I need help getting back home, but I have no idea where I am. Do you know how far Nevada is from here? And which direction I need to go in?”  
Nevada!? That’s in the US! Is this guy for real? He’s really taking this whole cosplay thing too far…

“You do know that Nevada is in the US? And aren’t you taking this whole Death The Kid act a bit too far?” I ask feeling less cautious around him now. After hearing what I had to say his face just shows utter shock and then he slams me against the wall with his hands on both sides of me.

“How do you know my name!?” He growls. His face was just mere inches away from mine and stared into my eyes with a look of confusion and anger.

“W-What are you talking about!? You’re obviously dressed up as Death The Kid from Soul Eater! Now let me go!” I try to push him away but he is too strong. I’m so scared this guy is a looney. I can feel tears build up in my eyes.

“How do you know my friend’s name??” This time his anger calms a little as he looks at the tears that fall from my face. He let’s go of me then crosses his arms over each other, still confusion written all over his face. I take a second look at his stance. This cosplayer really knows how to get into character and his costume is really life like, unbelievable…

“I don’t know why you’re doing this. I am a fan of the anime also, I would know what your friend’s name is obviously” I wipe the tears off my face with my sleeve.

“I-I don’t understand” He says “Anime? What is that? Look! Just tell me how to get to Death City in Nevada?”  
He really does look actually confused, it doesn’t look like he’s faking or anything… maybe he is the real deal? No, that’s impossible…

“Can I ask you a question?” Curiosity takes over me.

He looks at me with stern eyes then nods “Yeah”

“Do you know which country you are in right now?” I ask

He shifts in his place “I can’t have gotten too far, I must still be in the US, but your accent is putting me off a little” He replies  
Maybe I’ll go along with him, no, he could be schizophrenic? I don’t know.

“You’re wrong” His eyes widen at my response, “You’re in the UK, in England to be specific. And there is no place called Death City in real life”

“Don’t fool around with me girl, there is definitely a place called Death City, I am from there”

A chuckle escapes my lips “Look… errr Kid? Can I ask you one more question?” He nods and then I ask “Do you awn a skateboard named Beelzebub?”

He looks at me as if I am a stalker and then answers “Yes, and how do you know so much about me?”

Right then if I tell him do this, it will definitely determine if he is the real one or not, “I just do okay. Can you show me your skateboard, In return I’ll help you get back home”

He looks at me for a few minutes contemplating on the offer I gave him then nods. “Why not, but you better show me how to get back” After saying this he lifts his hand and outstretches it with his palms open. Black smoke emits from his palms and then something starts to form out of his hands!!? This is breaching all scientific laws! This could only mean one thing… the guy in front of me is the real Death The Kid!

How did he manage to get into this world!!?


	2. It Burns

My mind is all over the place after learning this new information. This is not possible! But it is, because he’s right here standing in front of me. The real Death The Kid!

“So now are you going to show me how to get back” He asks grabbing onto his skateboard.

“Errm… about that” Oh no how am I meant to break the news to him, that he isn’t from this world, “How about… we go to my place and then with calm minds think of ideas to get you back to the place you came from?” Let’s hope he says yes.

He stands contemplating once again then nods in agreement “Okay, I have been on my feet all day, I am getting a bit tired” He agreed. He made his skateboard vanish back into his hand and then followed you.

“You’re going to have to take the bus with me, my house is a bit far from here” I say breaking the silence as we stop at the bus stop.

“Okay” He replied. I dug out a few coins from my pocket and counted them, “Here this your bus fare” I say handing it in his hand. A few moments later the bus arrives, I show the driver my pass as I get in and wait for Kid to put the money in the machines and take his ticket, we both sat down near the back of the bus.

The journey back was pretty silent, I was trying to think of ways to break the news to the guy. But I also was fan girling on the inside since Death The Kid is my favourite character from Soul Eater and the actual, real Death The Kid was sitting right next to me! I also had a slight crush on him and my friends would always tease me about him not being real. 

Now I can shove it in their faces, well… that’s if I ever introduce them to him. I looked over at him and he was also in deep thought. He had his eyebrows furrowed and his chin rested between his thumb and index finger. I turn back to looking outside the window and sigh. He must be thinking how he even got here, I really feel sorry for him.

The bus ride went quiet fast and it was already our stop. We got off the bus. The walk from the bus stop to my apartment would only be 2 minutes. Thank God it wasn’t far from the stop, I would drown in this silence if I had to endure it any longer. My stomach twisted and turned as I got closer to the apartment, I was so nervous to even speak to him. We climbed the stairs of the apartment complex and reached my black coloured door.

My hands searched through my pockets and grabbed the keys hidden inside, they jangled as I pulled them out. I unlocked the door and we both stepped in. I hung my coat up and straight away switched on the kettle. 

“Tea?” I asked him.

“No thank you” He replied

“Make yourself at home” I gesture for him to sit on the couch and he takes a seat.

I went back to making my tea when I spotted in the corner of my eye that he was looking at some sort of book, and when the cover of the book caught my eye I panicked and spilt my tea all over my top and the cup breaks smashing on the floor. I scream in pain and Kid quickly gets up from his seat and runs over to me.

I quickly pull my top forward away from my skin so I don’t burn myself bad, tears escape my eyes “It burns” I cry. Kid panics 

“Quick take your top off and go rinse yourself in cold water, not freezing, just cold otherwise it will scar” He says pushing me out of the kitchen area.

I follow his orders in panic and run into my bedroom grab some clothes and head into the shower. The cold water stung as hit my skin, but after a while it started to soothe the burn. I dry myself off, change into new clothes and walk out still in slight pain. I saw Kid was pacing up and down the room before his eyes stopped at the doorway as he noticed me walk back in.

“Are you okay?” He asked calmly. Concern shone in his amber orbs.

“Yeah I'm fine” After saying that I wince in pain. He doesn't believe one word.

He said with no emotion “Do you have saran wrap and bandage tape?”

Confusion hits me… saran wrap? What is that? ... Then I understand “Oh you mean cling film, in that draw, tape should be there too” I say pointing towards one of the kitchen cupboards, “Why do you need that?” I asks as he walks up to the cupboard and takes the film out.

“It’s not for me silly, it’s for you” For me…? He walks back over and stands in front of me, “Lift your top” He says with a straight face

“W-What!?” I say in surprise and my face heats up in embarrassment, “W-Why?”

“So your burn doesn’t get infected, why else?” 

“O-oh.” Disappointment in my tone. Why am I sad!? I guess it’s hard not being embarrassed in front of your anime crush. This is so weird. I sigh trying to calm down my nerves and then slowly lift my top to reveal my burn, it wasn't that bad, and it would heal in about a month. 

Kid’s eye twitches when he sees the scar and seems like he’s trying to hold something in… probably because the scar isn’t symmetrical, oh gosh. 

“Hold it there” He commands and then starts to place layers of cling film on top of each other, then holds it in place with the bandage tape. Which takes him ages and I was getting really tired just standing there.

“How much longer do I have to stand here?”

“Be quiet it takes time to perfect symmetry”

I roll my eyes, typical of him to say. After another five minutes, which felt like hours, Kid stands up straight and puts his hands over mine, pulling my top down forcefully, his face right in front of mine. My face grows warm again as he stares into my eyes. He then steps back like nothing happened and sits back down on the sofa. 

“You get flustered really easily, do you not have a boyfriend?” He asks straight forward. 

“I-I… no I don’t” I mutter under my breath staring at the floor, cheeks getting warmer and redder, “And, thank you Kid”

“It’s okay, not like I had a choice. You wouldn’t have put it on symmetrically” He smirks.

I giggle at his OCD self “You really do love symmetry don’t you” Even though I already knew this, I didn’t want him being suspicious of anything.

“Yes, symmetry is what makes the world beautiful” He says lost in his symmetrical daze.

I fan-girl on the inside, He used one of his lines in the anime! Calm yourself down girl… I need to find out how to get this guy back to where he belongs…. But I have no idea how? Hmmmm…


End file.
